Hawkstar's Revenge
by Kirasaka-Chan
Summary: After watching her mother be brutally murdered by DarkClan, Hawkstar promises to be loyal to her clan, but when she becomes leader, she plans to get revenge on DarkClan.


Chapter 1

"Hawkkit! Stormkit! It's time to come into the nursery! It's getting dark!" Shadowflame called, Hawkkit stopped play-fighting with her brother and bounded over to her mother, Stormfur followed slowly.

As the sun sunk below the horizon, a patrol of 20 DarkClan warriors prepared their ambush. They stalked silently and unseen through the thick undergrowth and the tangle of trees.

Nightstar grinned evilly; there was a slight, cold breeze that carried a strong scent of MistClan cats,

"We're close" He hissed under his breath, he signalled for the patrol to move forward.

Hawkkit shivered as a chill went down her spine _...Something's wrong... _she thought as she stood up and snuck out of the nursery, she sniffed the cold air and a strange scent drifted into her nostrils, she bristled with fear and bounded back into the nursery,

"Mum! Mum! Wake up!"Hawkkit prodded Shadowflame with a claw urgently,

"Go back to sleep..." Shadowflame growled,

"But there's a weird smell outside!" Hawkkit complained, Shadowflame sighed and stood up, careful not to wake Stormkit.

"Ok... what is it?" Shadowflame held back a yawn and padded outside, a whiff of DarkClan's scent caught her attention, she hissed and shivered with fear but trying not to let it show,

"I-it's ... It's nothing, don't worry Hawkkit..." Shadowflame stammered uneasily, then she pushed Hawkkit through the entrance to the nursery and she curled up next to Stormkit, Hawkkit stared at her mother,

"Mum, aren't you going to sleep? What's wrong?" Hawkkit whispered, worried.

"It's nothing; I'm just going to the Dirt place..." Silverflame lied _I have to tell Pinestar... _"I'll be back soon. Just go to sleep Hawkkit."

Silverflame prodded Hawkkit sharply,

"Ow!" Hawkkit woke with a start, "What was that for!? "

"DarkClan is going to invade the camp. You have to escape before they catch you." Silverflame's eyes glittered with fear and sorrow. Stormkit was already pulling himself to his feet.

Yowls and screeches filled the camp and Hawkkit flinched with horror,

"Hurry, this wa-" Silverflame was cut off by four DarkClan warriors that surrounded them,

"Heheh, look what we have here." A large, muscular tom mewed mockingly.

"A queen and two kits... how puny." A tabby she-cat sneered.

Silverflame jumped in front of her kits, "Don't you dare hurt my kits!"

"Oh feisty now are we?" A black tom stepped in front of the group; he was tall and had a strong frame.

"If you want my kits you have to go through me!" Silver flame turned her head to look at Hawkkit and Stormkit who were staring at their mother in fear, the black tom took advantage of this and attacked, he pinned Silverflame to the ground. She struggled against his powerful paws,

"Let. Me. Go!" She heaved up with all her might, trying to throw the tom off her but she stayed on the ground, he was too heavy for her to throw him off her, he dug his claws into her shoulders and she winced in pain,

"Hawkkit! Stormkit! Run!" Silverflame yowled, but it was too late, the other cats had already surrounded the kits, slowly circling them, they hunched together in fear. Then a horrible pain in her throat made her howl in pain, she felt dizzy and the world seemed to be spinning around her, she looked hazily up at the tom, dark red blood stained his muzzle, he smiled evilly, showing his teeth which were also covered in blood, then the truth hit her, the tom had nearly ripped out her throat,

_Hawkkit... Stormkit... _"Mamma!" Hawkkit's horrified screech sounded distant... _and my clanmates... know that I loved you... _The last thing she saw was the black tom fall. Blood trailing down his neck, then Snowwhisker, the medicine cat leaning over her, desperately licking the huge wound in her neck. Then everything faded into black.

**I know, Fire Emblem Awakening quote (well kind of) Well, here's the first chapter, and I hope you liked it :3 any ideas/suggestions for this story will be accepted. I will try and add your ideas/suggestions to the next chapter or so.**


End file.
